the problem with bubblegum
by badboyblues
Summary: BADBOY!KLAINE one-shot fiction! Kurt and Blaine are having one of their movie nights when the Cell Block Tango pops up! And that's not the only thing to pop. . .


**Based off Cell Block Tango from Chicagoooo! I always imagined Blaine and Kurt in that situation, especially since Kurt is, like, nearly always pissed off about something! xD **

**Anyway! It's a one-shot thing to fill our badboy!klaine needz, enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I honestly swear that I do not own Glee or Chicago. But a mixture of the two would be bliss.**

* * *

" But you can't see all their mistakes, Blaine! " Huffed Kurt angrily, grabbing some snacks from the cupboard as I leant casually against the kitchen islands counter with a small smirk slipping on my lips. No, badboys did not smile. They smirked at the others mistakes. To their ' friends ', we were going out to terrorise a few new freshmen together. Even the Neanderthals whom we had aquantinced with saw that Kurt and I were close. It was a friendly close to them, and if anyone asked, we thought exactly the same.

Oh how wrong we all were.

" But Kuuurt! " I complained, moving a large bowl towards the boy in question who glared at me sulkily as he poured the chips out. Why was he glaring? Oh right. I was complaining. About Chicago. It almost made it hysterical that our arguments were not about how much others saw between us, or if our parents would ever find out about our badboy lives - it was about something showtune-y. Typical Kurt. Always zigging when I think he's about to zag. " If you SAW the mistakes then it wouldn't be as effective! You just can't get the emotion from sitting in the back-seat of a theatre that you can with just one close up! " Kurt had now moved so he was near the fridge, flicking it open with one hand as he turned his head to glare again at me.

" But you can't _feel_ the emotion in that! " But even I could see that he saw my point behind all this. It made me smirk, but of course, Kurt wouldn't let me win. Oh it was on. Moving slowly forwards, I glanced up through my lashes and the porcelain skinned boy froze as he was about to swallow from drinking his coke. He saw me close and I rested my hands on the door of the still-open fridge door to tilt my head jokingly up at him.

" You weren't complaining about emotion during The Notebook. " It seemed to work. Kurt had broken down during the Notebook, though he claimed it had been from the onion on the pizza that neither of us had touched. Yea right Hummel. We all know the kiss part had hurt you, like, a lot. It was a sensitive card to play, and for a fatal moment I saw panic in Kurts sea coloured eyes as his mind seemingly flashed back to the same memory mine had. As any endearing ' friend ' I'd let him sob out the most sensitive parts. There had been a stiff moment when Kurt realised that I'd been crying too, and we'd brushed each others tears away before we remembered ourselves and stopped. There had been another awkward moment as we tried to say goodbye, since neither of us really knew what to do. . . or say.

So at the panic in his eyes, mine flickered slightly too. But the panic left when a cheeky grin spread over Kurts' face, slapping my head away lightly with a breathless laugh. I followed it with my own before playfully trying to nip at his hand. He pulled back and glared once again at me. But it would seem odd if I let everything Kurt did get to me, so in a typical bad-boy way, I slipped the half-sipped coke from his pale frozen hand and grinned as I stalked past him. Looping my hand casually over his waist, I jolted him forwards towards me slightly with a purr rumbling cheekily in my throat towards his ear. " Thanks babe. " Said I, before swaggering off toward the couch where the movie was on pause, waiting for us to join it. Hopping over the back of the couch, I slouched back with my gelled hair making an uncomfortable scratching noise on it. Slipping the coke onto the coffee table, I waited patiently for Kurt who was frozen in the kitchen doorway.

* * *

_No. You can't just do that Blaine! Seriously_! Silently fuming, I curled my hands tight and punched the fridge shut. Why did he make me like this? All teasing and friendly when we're by ourselves, but all hard and angry when we're with. . . them. Of course, I forgot. We have to be like this. No bullies = no emotion. Got it. Deciding that another coke would calm my nerves, I crouched down to shift through the crap that Finn had placed there after the last few weeks. Honestly! It was like a carnival fun-fair stop, but with way more freaking sugar! No wonder he always seemed to be smiling. Though that could be because of Rachel and him getting back together. Thoughts all jumbled up, I grabbed the coke hurriedly as I realised that Blaine had let out a slightly impatient cough from the slouching sofa.

Rolling my eyes, I realised that I relished these evenings with Blaine. They'd started a couple of months ago, when he'd insisted that I should see a super-killer-thriller action film. Personally, I thought he meant like The Dark Knight or SAW, but there had been no way - no way in _hell_ - I'd expected him to show up with 101 Dalmatians. No way. But they'd become a nice break from the pain that was their life. Where to speak they only had to grunt for a whole gang of gangly teenages with painful achne problems or limp, sweaty hair to nod in agreement. Usually it was all video games, so it was always a nice little surprise when Blaine walked in, unannounced of course, with a movie to take their mind off the stressful days ahead and behind.

Looking over at the boys gelled hair, I couldn't help myself. Snarky bitch Kurt was a go! " Y'know I wouldn't mop the floor with that wig on y'head. " Smirking. I awaited his reaction with a patient sip of my coke. I nearly spurted it everwhere in shock when the boy peered over the couch to glare at me. His gaze drifted to my own hair and he raised his eyebrows in a cheeky way.

" Says Mr Rolling-pin-head. " Placing the coke on the bookcase nearest to me, I enjoyed watching Blaines momentarily panic as I started to flex my neck and crack my knuckles at him. He became very focused as I started towards him, and he shuffled back up against the arm-rest of the chair. " You wouldn't da-"

He couldn't finish though, before soon enough we were play-fighting. Or tickling. But anyway, we were touching and it still sent electric jolts up my spine even though I fought hard to try and look very dignified as I kicked the ever lasting hell out of Blaine. Soon enough, he rolled away panting and laughed hysterically. " Ok! Ok! I will never ever insult your hair again! Can you get off me now, p. . .please? " It was only that moment that I realised I'd sort of kinda . . . um, straddled the smaller boy. Shit. Trying to look nochalant, I rolled over and snatched the boy back to the couch with a small chuckle. Tapping his shoulder playfully with my knuckles, I turned back to get my coke which was slowly losing it's fizz. Shit shit shit.

* * *

" POP! "

" SIX! "

" SQUISH! "

" UH-UH! "

" CICERO! "

" LIPCHITZ! "

Da daaa da, and on it went as Kurt and I belted out the lyrics to the Cell Block Tango, whirling around the empty living room with a flourish and re-newed energy. Though, on Kurts part it looked slightly, just slightly, forced. As if he were trying to get the awkwardness out of our earlier . . . moment. If you could call it. It could have been a tickle induced moment, but I swear I saw that bad-boy blush. All thoughts were gone though, when Kurt started dancing. I couldn't, obviously. So I just watched and occasionally shimmied at some parts of the song. If you could even called it shimmering, I swear I looked like someone who was trying to put the fire on their back out. It didn't matter too much though, because Kurt was dancing.

Kurt. Was dancing. And not like a sort of waving-your-hand movement dancing, like properly getting into it. Following behind him sometimes, I'd sneak up and surprise him whilst singing the song into his ear. We both laughed it off and got even more into the song. For added effect, I'd swiped some gum from his back pocket and popped it in my mouth about half-way through the performance For some reason, I'd always liked Ernies part in the Cell Block Tango. It seemed to fit Kurt and I, like, perfectly. So when the song was in full swing, Kurt spun towards me with a wicked grin. " You know how sometimes people have these that get you down? " He started, stalking towards me with his head dipped slightly so he looked up at me with something in his eyes. Something like fire.

Teasingly, and slightly nervously, I hopped off the back of the couch and Kurt scooted so he slid down towards me with a purr on the next line. " Ernie liked to chew gum, " He got closer. " No, not chew. " And even closer, so his mouth was breathing into my ear. " _Pop_. " Then he was off, had jumped onto the back of the couch to stalk along it with that same grace that a cat had. I watched in a slight daze from the changing proximity and fiddled slightly with my collar. Was it hot in here? Or just Kurt?

Still sitting on the couch, Kurt had knelt on the arm-rest, his long arm snaking out to push me down as he mouthed the words to the lady on screen singing. " Like, I come home this one day and there's Ernie. Layin' on the couch chewin', no, not chewin', " He was back by my ear, and I shakily drew in a breath when I realised how close he was to me. So damn close, his hair tickling my cheek as he basically molested me with words. My arm was place on his waist, in a way that did not pull him closer of push him away. By now, we'd both grown use to this constant teasing. But this? This was something entirely off-the-scale-ly teasing. Mouth by my ear, I could feel his smile as he purred the next words. " Poppin'. " For added effect, I popped the gum cheekily and he sprung away to continue with the dance moves. This time, I followed in my converse sneakers as I tagged after him. We were both grinning, though Kurts flickered back and forth between teasing and border-line flirting. I'm pretty sure mine did the same.

" So, I said to him, I said ' Ernie, you pop that gum one more time,' " Here the gum popped again, and Kurt came closer once more. Deciding to test my luck, I put the balled up gum between my teeth and balanced it there. Raising an eye-brow, I saw Kurts look again in his eyes and my heart stuttered uneasily as he leant his head forwards - and slightly downwards to reach my height, though I'd never admit it - and clached our teeth together. Heart racing and pounding, my arm was back round his waist and this time he didn't make to pull away. Instead he drew back slightly when I'd realise what he'd done.

" Oh well played Mr. Hummel. " I growled. For there, clacking in Kurts own jaws, was my gum. It could have been disgusting if it hadn't been so strangely cute and . . . and, well, sexy. Kurt had crossed his arms and mock-glared at me whilst he popped his, no, _my_ gum right back at me. Heart still pouncing out of my chest, I moved in again to hear Kurt chuckle slightly under his breath. " What? "

" Okay! You win! We so totally wouldn't be able to do this if we'd seen it live! " Laughing as Kurt admitted this, I pulled him back into my arms with a little more enthusiasm. Careful Blaine, your bad is slipping. But who cared? That had been intimate, if slightly odd and possibly insane. But it had been Kurts mouth. On his. Kurt. The bad-boy with the leather jacket and a motorcycle. The one who always declared himself straight but secretly enjoyed his time alone with movies and read fashion magazines. Grinning with him, I put my forehead on his and listening as the music swayed on to a tango beat. Stepping back, I offered my arm to a skeptical looking Kurt.

" Mr Hummel, may I have this dance? "

Rolling his eyes, Kurt popped the gum again then basically swooped into my arms whilst I swore he cold hear my pulse quicken. Soon enough we were swaying around the room to the seven minute song, when I decided it was time for a little pay back. Leaning upwards- tell no one - I heard a pop and decided that was my cue. Cupping his cheek in my hands, I felt Kurts momentarily panic before we melted against each other and stumbled back towards the couch. After a moment, we both pulled back for air. . .

. . . and my gum. Popping it one last time, Kurt threw his head back in a breathless laugh.

" Oh well played Mr Anderson, " He teased, hand curling back into my now un-gelled curls, tugging me back again. " Very well played. "


End file.
